Current pulse Doppler radar systems generate and transmit toward a target object many hundreds or thousands of signal pulses to provide a number of returned signal pulses sufficient to extract therefrom Doppler effect information for determining target object velocity. While target object range may be determined via pulse timing techniques, some systems require separate processing of returned signal pulses for ranging and velocity processing, which may require complex transmission signal pulses (e.g., added reference pulses, different pulses depending upon target distance and so on). These systems are complex and, during the time needed for the necessary amount of signal pulse transmission and reception, vulnerable to detection and countermeasures.